


What is a Luigi Board?

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!, hellraiser
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: Izaya found a new toy, one that all the kids are playing with it and he decided to try it himself. Unfortunately for him he got more that he bargained for.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Meeting a Brick Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! I am a big horror fan and wanted to combine my two favorite things together. I am planning to make this bloody and gross!

"Alright. Time to see what all the fuss is about. This thing probably doesn't even work but the kids are all doing it. Wonder why? What is it that entertains them about such a silly thing?"

Izaya stood there starring in shocked horror. Blood splattered against his jeans, dripped from the fur of his coat and soaked to his skin. He recalled his thoughts from a few days ago. What a fool he was.

He stepped over the broken bloodied body of Erica Karisawa. Her face was pealed back to reveal her moist muscle with deep red canyons from where claws had raked over it. Her black hat shredded on the ground with what he could only assume to be brain matter. It was matching the viscous wounds on her face. She annoyed him slightly yes but she didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to have her entrails ripped up from her throat and tossed around like some kind of party ribbon.

He picked his way around Togusa and Walker, or what he assumed was them. It was really just shredded bits of fatty flesh and blood stained cloth. His foot squelched on something that looked like insulation tubing and he tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about their screams that still wracked his brain.

He made his was around the van that looked like some beast tore it apart with razor sharp claws. The metal twisting and bending in such a way that it looked like an art piece. He grimaced at the destroyed body of Kadota against it. The one who survived the longest, the one that actually tried to help instead of running.

"Damn it." Izaya muttered to the fallen form.

Kadota was one of the few people Izaya actually liked. He loved all humans, yes, but Kadota was one that he often found him self respecting, not that he would ever admit it. Now one of his arms was torn from his torso leaving a stringy mess of veiny tassels running down his side. His mouth hung open in a silent scream and what you could see of his eyes were looking up in terror. There was a large gash across his face as if something had simple dug a trench for the blood to run through. His stomach was pooled out in his lap but his shoes, Izaya noted, were somehow still clean.

Izaya shook his head. He needed to go. He couldn't stay here. It would come after him and who knew what human would be there next. His blood raced at the thought. His humans. Hunted and torn apart like mere toys because of him. He should never have let them try to help, it was a stupid mistake that he wouldn't make again.

A shuffling caused him to turn around. He looked behind him feeling his blood run cold. Something was crawling out from under the van. He could see two hands with long fingers reaching out like insect legs and dragging itself along the street. Izaya wanted to run but he was frozen in horror as he starred at the thing. It's body was a mass of pale pusy blisters on top of pink and red skin. It had two eyes that rolled to meet his. A small mouth on the top of it opened and smiled showing hundreds of sharp teeth.

As Izaya looked into its glassy eyes he felt his breath still. It crawled out further showing several legs on either side of it. Then it spoke a static like whisper.

"Let us have you Orihara." It crawled closer.

"NO!" Izaya shouted at it. He turned to run but his foot slipped against bloodied flesh and he fell. His hands squelched in the unthinkable and he fought the urge to vomit.

The thing crawled closer and one of it's hand like extensions snaked it's way around his ankle. Izaya screamed in terror and kicked at it. His foot collided with it's skin popping a few blisters. Yellow puss stuck to his shoe and splattered about. The smell was enough to make Izaya want to vomit again but he held strong.

Izaya managed to get up and run. He ran as fast as he could praying to what ever god there was that it wasn't still behind him. He didn't want to see it again. He couldn't. He couldn't let them take him! He had always wondered what was on the other side, in fact he even feared it, but this? No thanks.

As he ran he could hear it whispering his name. As if it said it sweetly enough he would just turn back around and jump right into it's mouth. He didn't let it coax him into giving a glance. He just kept running. As he rounded a corner a few blocks down he collided with a solid wall falling backwards.

"Watch it!" A sickly familiar voice growled.

Izaya looked up, shocked silence at the wall he hit. At least he thought it was a wall at first. Izaya couldn't decide in that moment what to do. He felt like he always knew what to do but looking up from the ground his mind was racing with too many thoughts to move.

"Izaya?" Shizuo growled. "The fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you to keep your shitty ass out of Ikebukuro."

Hearing those familiar words seemed to jump start his mind. Izaya felt a smirk dance across his lips in instant reflex. "Oh Shizu-chan it's you. I thought I hit a brick wall. Honestly there isn't much of a mental difference now is there?"

Shizuo's fist clenched and his jaw set hard. "You really shouldn't talk with your ass on the ground." 

Izaya was about to say something else to piss him off surely but he heard the whispers again. It sounded like it was right next to him. He looked around wildly looking for the thing that was pursuing him but it wasn't near that he could see. He pretty much forgot about the new threat in front of him.

"Izaya? You ok?" Shizuo still sounded angry but there was a hint of concern. "Why do you look like that?"

Izaya didn't answer. He just kept looking around frantically waving a hand at Shizuo to be quiet. His eyes darting all over trying to pin point the thing. He didn't know where it was nor did he have time to deal with Shizuo right now.

"Hey, answer me flea." Shizuo knelt down. The traces of anger were a bit fainter now. Shizuo looked at his face before reaching out to grasp his shoulder.

Izaya flinched before he looked at him then. He was sure Shizuo could see the terror on his face from the look he gave him. He tried to hide it, to keep from showing but he realized then that he was shaking and when he went to speak it came out in a shuddered breath.

"Shizu-chan. We need to run." He managed.

"What is all over you?" Shizuo seemed to notice for the first time that Izaya was covered in blood.

"It's not mine." Izaya said.

"It's blood? Who's blood is it? What the fuck have you done?" Shizuo asked, his voice raising a bit in a fresh wave of anger.

Izaya pushed his hand off before standing up. Shizuo stood up with him and fixed him with a stern look. When Izaya didn't answer right away he looked around. Izaya looked behind him but could see nothing but the destroyed van in the distance. He looked back at Shizuo, who seemed to notice the van too. He couldn't go back. He didn't want to see them again.

"Is that the van gang?" Shizuo squinted. He went to take a step forward but Izaya grabbed his arm holding it tight. "Huh?" He looked at Izaya.

"Please Shizuo. Don't." He begged.

Shizuo studied him with mild shock on his face for a second. "You called me Shizuo... and you're afraid." He said. "It's that serious?"

Izaya nodded while keeping his grip on Shizuo's arm tight.

"We have to help them Izaya. We can't just leave them." Shizuo spoke.

Izaya shook his head. "They're already dead. Nothing we can do for them now."

"What?" Shizuo gasped. "It's their blood on you isn't it?" Shizuo realized. "What the fuck did you do!?" Shizuo ripped his arm away. 

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Izaya yelled. He took a few steps away from Shizuo in the opposite direction of the van. "It was just a stupid game for children." Anger edged his voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Shizuo growled. He took a step towards him in case Izaya tried to run away.

"I didn't know those things would come for me." Izaya shouted. He let his anger take over. 

"What is coming for you? What did you do?" Shizuo asked. He grabbed Izaya's shoulders again trying to calm him. "Calm down flea and explain this shit!"

Izaya looked up at him and growled. "I opened a door. Something from the darkness that I didn't even know was real came out." Izaya began to shake again. "I tried to get away and they tried to help me but..."

"But what ever it is killed them, even Kadota." Shizuo understood.

"Yes. That's why we have to run. It's only a matter of time before it comes again and get's you too!" Izaya was starting to get frustrated at Shizuo. Why was he still standing here? Why was he even warning Shizuo? He should let them have the beast! "As much as I would like to see your blood splattered all over the concrete I don't have time. It won't stop. They won't stop and-"

Izaya felt the words die on his tongue as he could see something move behind Shizuo. His eyes went wide with terror. The same creature that crawled under the van was now climbing down a wall in the alley next to them. "Sh-shizuo." Izaya stammered.

Shizuo met his eyes and understood the danger. He reached out with out taking his eyes from Izaya's and grasped a street sign that was next to them. The pole of the sign creaked as his fingers bent up the metal. With a short nod he turned around with one wide swing of the sign, tearing it from the concrete and stood in front of Izaya. He held the sign out like a giant sword ready to strike.

"Izaya..." Shizuo breathed. He could see the creature making it's way down the building. "What the fuck is that thing?"

Izaya's voice shook slightly. "It's one of them Shizu-chan."

"One of what?" Shizuo asked. The creature continued it's slow walk down the building.

"A demon, what does it look like?" Izaya growled. "You can stay here and be ripped to shreds if you want but I'm getting out of here." Izaya turned to run in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Shizuo reached behind him with one hand to grab Izaya's arm. "You ain't going anywhere. That's one of the things that killed Kadota and his gang right?"

"Yes." Izaya confirmed. He looked over his shoulder to see the demon reaching the ground below before glaring at Shizuo who was still watching it. "Let me go."

"No." Shizuo growled. "I'm gong to take this son of a bitch out and then YOU are going to tell me what the HELL is going on around here!" He squeezed Izaya's arm with breaking force.

Izaya winced feeling his bones creak with the pressure. "Shizu-chan. You can't kill it now let me go dammit."

Shizuo turned this time to fix Izaya with an intense look. It wasn't really a look of rage so much as a demand. Izaya knew he wouldn't let him go. If he kept trying Shizuo might very well break his arm and Izaya had too much going on to let a broken arm slow him down.

"Fine. I won't leave, I'll wait until that thing kills you and then run." Izaya growled.

"Alright." Shizuo let go of his arm. "If you run I'll come after you flea bag."

"I just said I wasn't going anywhere. Would I lie to you Shizu-chan?" Izaya turned to face him with a shrug. "What good would that really do me. I've been out running these things for days. I can't really afford to add you to the list." 

"Heh." Shizuo grinned before turning around to face the creature that was now making it's way towards them. "You know what? If it can go around killing then it shouldn't mind if I go around killing it right?" Shizuo grinned, his grip tightening on the sign furthur denting it.

"This is the last time I'll warn you Shizuo." Izaya said a little softer. "Don't be an idiot."

"Says the one that supposedly started all this." Shizuo growled. He looked down for a second to fix Izaya with another stern look. "What ever the fuck you did you better take responsibility." He then looked back to the demon and began running towards it.

"You don't know what those things can do!" Izaya yelled after him.

He yelled back over his shoulder. "Yeah? Well that thing doesn't know what I can do either!"

Izaya stood in stunned silence as Shizuo ran towards the threat. The creature was on the ground now running to meet the beast of Ikebukuro. It ran fast on it's dozen legs with an open mouth that seemed to stretch over it's entire form now. It's hundred or so teeth glistening red in the light. Izaya felt his heart drop as the two collided into battle. He wanted to run, knew he should while Shizuo was distracted and close to dying but he couldn't move. Watching Shizuo go head to head with a literal demon from Hell was something he couldn't tear his eyes from.


	2. Car Crash Team Up

Izaya was running as fast as his feet could carry him. It had been three days since he messed with the stupid thing. This morning had began with yet another chase. He couldn't get away, he knew, but he had to try. Find a way to end this damn nightmare.

"Izaya?" A voice called out to him.

Izaya screeched to a halt. He turned in the direction the voice came from. There was a van with a strange anime picture on the side. Izaya recognized it immediately.

"Dotachan!" Izaya exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Kadota asked. He leaned his head out the passenger window to look around. "Is Shizuo giving chase? I didn't hear anything."

Izaya gave a shrug, blood still pounding in his ears. "Unfortunately I have a different monster chasing me this time." He forced himself to be nonchalant.

"Iza!!!!!!" Erika screamed as she slid the van door open!

Walker appeared over her shoulder. "Hey what do you mean? Did something finally come to our world?!" He seemed too excited.

Izaya gave him a look of surprise before realizing he meant some anime thing. The guy was a bit of an otaku. Izaya didn't really understand it himself but to each his own.

"I wish it was one of your fantasies." Izaya muttered before looking around.

"Hey man. Are we just gonna sit here all day and talk?" Togusa grumbled from the steering wheel.

Kadota narrowed his eyes at Izaya. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" He shook his head immediately. "You're always in trouble so don't just answer that. I mean something that you actually can't handle this time." He looked around. "I don't see anything but you look like you've been running a mile."

Izaya put on his signature smirk. "Worried about me now? How cute."

"Of course Iza!" Erika shouted. 

"I just want to help when I can. You know me Izaya. I'm just that kind of guy." Kadota said with a shrug of his own. "And don't call me cute."

Izaya was going to say something but a whisper on the wind caught his attention. It had been a few hours since he heard it last. A cold sweat broke out against his back as he turned to look around frantically.

Kadota picked up on his panic instantly. "Give him some room guys. Togusa get ready to drive." He ordered the group. "Get in Izaya!"

Izaya shot a look at him. He wanted to protest, pretend he was fine, but the whispers were becoming louder. He looked at Kadota. Kadota was smart, not as smart as him of course, but maybe he could give him some ideas on how to save himself. If anything surly the van could out run them.

"Fine." Izaya said. He forced his fear down and leapt into the van next to Erika and Walker. "Just get going." He ordered.

"Tell us what's going on. This isn't like you Izaya." Kadota looked at him from the mirror as Togusa started the engine. "You've actually got me worried."

"Drive and I'll fill you in." Izaya said. "Unless your driver forgot how."

"Hey man. Don't forget I'll be the one getting you out of what ever mess you dived into this time." Togusa growled.

Suddenly Erica screamed, Walker screamed next and the van's side tore open like nothing more than a tin can. Unfortunately, Walker was too close to the side. He didn't stand a chance as something sliced deep into his shoulder, nearly taking off his arm. He screamed as he was yanked from the van with a nothing but a fresh coat of blood splattered across the inside roof. 

"What the fuck!" Togusa yelled. "My van! Walker!" He threw open the door leaping out and ran around to the front. "Oh god! What the fuck is that thing!?"

Izaya tried to push forward to get in the driver seat. "Izaya what's going on!" Kadota yelled at him. "Shit! Togusa get back in the van! Erika stay put! Walker!?" Kadota began shouting orders and hoping to find his other friends.

"We have to get out of here! Buy some time dammit!" Izaya shouted as he climbed in the seat. "I should have kept fucking running!"

"Walker no!" Erica cried out. She looked at Kadota with shock. "I can't just leave him!" 

Kadota looked back at her. "Damn it Erika no! Stay put!" They looked at each other for a moment longer. Having some kind of silent fight with only their eyes until Kadota muttered. "Shit" before she leapt from the van.

"Erica get back here!" Kadota yelled. "Izaya, damn it stop!" He yanked the keys from the transmission. "We can't just leave them here!" A thud against the front drew their attention. "What... what the fuck... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Kadota screamed.

Izaya looked up in horror as Togusa backed into the hood of the van. "Gaaaaaah!" Togusa cried out as something that looked like a praying mantis draped in human skin reared up on two legs. It's arms sliced him up like tissue paper. Blood spewed like a fountain as Togusa turned around to beg for help. He laid over the hood of the van, reaching his arms out to the window. Blood dribbled from his mouth as he tried to scream again. The creature reared up again and slammed down into his back. Once it pulled it's long arms back it held bits of what could only be part of Togusa's spine. The creature repeated the process over and over again. Chucks of flesh and bits of blood soaked clothing were sliding down slow from the window as all Izaya could do was watch.

Kadota must have been yelling at him for a while. 

"Move dammit!" Kadota shouted. He shoved Izaya out of the van from the driver door. He put the keys back in and revved the engine. "That bastard! I'll run it over!"

Izaya fell out of the van. He looked up as Kadota kept trying to turn the engine but it seemed the damage from the new demon was too much. The van wouldn't start. Kadota looked at him with fresh panic before hopping out.

"Damn it Izaya! We gotta fight these things!" Kadota yelled as he grabbed a crow bar from the inside of the door. 

"We can't!" Izaya yelled back. 

A scream made them both turn around. Erika was crawling on the ground trying to pick up a mushed mess.

"Dotachin. Please. Help. There is too much of him." She sobbed. She was picking up bits of flesh as if trying to piece them back together. "Walker." She sobbed again as the sopping bits slid through her fingers. 

"Erica. We need to go." Izaya started towards her. "We can still get away."

"Come on Erika." Kadota tried to talk to her as well.

Erica looked up at them, stilling Izaya's heart for a moment with such an intense gaze. "What did you do Izaya? Why did you kill them?"

Izaya swallowed hard. "I didn't-"

"Yes you did!" She shouted. "Everything was fine until you showed up! It was a normal day and now. Now my best friend is running through my fingers!" She howled in misery while holding her blood soaked hands up.

"Shit!" Kadota screamed. He swung the crow bar at a blur that ran past. 

Izaya looked up but when he didn't see anything he looked back to Erika "I'm sorry, but if we go now we can make it." He took another step towards her. As he did something crawled out from under the van behind her. "EriKa!" He tried to warn her.

She looked up at him. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw his face twisted in fear of his own. Something like a small child crawled out and quickly climbed on her back. She screamed in pain as long fingers dug into the flesh around her spine. Her mouth fell open in a shuddered sob as it continued it's climb. Izaya watched in horror as one of it's long hands reached up and grabbed her upper lip. Tears streamed down her face as it took hold. She took a final look at Izaya, her eyes pleading for help, before it began pulling.

Her screamed ripped through the street as it began pull her lip with the sick sound of shredding flesh, rolling it up her entire face right over her skull. The skin make a suckling sound as it came free of the bone. It then moved up over her, when her skull was visible, and with a cracking pop it shoved a finger inside. Her exposed skull cracked open with ease and her screams bubbled away into nothing. Izaya turned to Kadota who was standing still, looking down.

"Kadota, we have to move." Izaya then noticed the red beginning to soak through the lower front of his shirt.

He looked up at Izaya with a pale face. His eyes glazed over with fear and confusion. "Izaya?" He said quietly before taking a few steps back and falling against the van. He slid down slowly until he hit the concrete with a thud.

"No. Kadota come on." Izaya reached for him but he shook his head.

"Just get away from me Izaya." Kadota whispered.

"But-" Izaya tried.

Kaodota's breathing stuttered as he tried to speak again. Blood began to trickle from his mouth and something was starting to pool into his lap. Izaya backed away slowly, refusing to acknowledge the obvious. He could hear the other creature tearing up something and he knew it had to be one of the others. Kadota's entrails slowly poured out into his lap.

He ran to the van and climbed inside. He didn't bother trying to turn the key this time, instead he got to the passenger side to bury himself to the floor. He huddled listening to the sound of the creatures moving around and tearing things up. He buried his head down in his hands trying to drown out the squelching sounds of wet material being shredded up. He squeezed his eyes trying to get the image of Erika's anger away and the look of pure disgusted betrayal from Kadota's eyes.

After a few minutes the sounds finally stopped. Izaya gave it more time before he came from his place of hiding. His heart thudded in his ears as he climbed back into the seat. He slowly opened the door and took a step out to see the bloody massacre that he had caused. It seemed the creatures had their fill while he sat in hiding. He felt pathetic.

"Izaaaaaaayaaaa!" Shizuo screamed.

Izaya shook his head to root him back to what was happening in front of him. He had to blink the memories away before seeing that Shizuo had hit the creature with his sign and slammed it into the building next to them. Dust mixed with debris filled the air in a cloud.

"When I get rid of this thing you're going to tell me what the Hell is going on!" Shizuo yelled as he charged towards the thing before it could recover.

"Hell is exactly what's going on Shizu-chan!" Izaya shouted after him.

He knew Shizuo couldn't win. His worst enemy was about to finally die by someone, no, something else's hands. All he could do was once again watch as the demon recovered quicker than Shizuo could get to it. The creature recovered quickly. It gave Shizuo a sick stare as he continued to run towards it. It seemed to sit back on several haunches waiting for him to get close. As Shizuo did get close he bent his knees suddenly and leapt in the air. Izaya was amazed at how much height he was able to get. 

Concrete splintered from Shizuo's feet in all directions. A few windows broke, a street lamp collapsed and Izaya had to cover his own face to avoid the bits that came his way. When he was able to look it was just in time to see Shizuo collide in the air with the creature. It wrapped several of it's arms around him. Shizuo grabbed them and began to tear them apart one by one with ease.

"Damn it Izaya! You know you could fucking help?!" Shizuo yelled as they began their descent back down.

Izaya shook his head to clear it. Shizuo was right for once! He wasn't entirely helpless. If he had done something, anything besides watch in horror maybe the others would still be alive too. With Shizuo distracting the thing he actually stood a chance this time. He was Izaya Orihara for crying out loud, a man who's name sent shivers down the spines of so many! If he was going to die he was going down with a fight.

"Fuck it." He growled.

Izaya crouched down ready to strike as Shizuo and the creature got closer to the ground. Shizuo seemed to read his thoughts. He managed to twist in the air to hug the creature against his chest and faced it to Izaya. At the moment right before they hit the ground Izaya sprinted forward. His knife shot out at a terrifying speed right against what seemed to be the creatures stomach. Yellow puss and green slime shot out spraying the ground around them.

Shizuo slammed down on his side with the creature still in his arms. He grit his teeth in the effort to hold on to the thing, now thrashing madly. He laid there for a minute until the creature slowed down and ceased its movements. Once the creature stayed still he stood up, tossing it's body to the side before looking down at his shirt. It was stained with the same sickly green yellow.

"Fuck. Ruined another shirt." He grumbled.

Izaya was a few feet to the side. He crept forwards carefully to look at the thing. He poked it with his foot to make sure it wasn't moving. This was the first one he actually seen die. There was a sudden pain in his shoulder as Shizuo grabbed it and pulled him back with such force he almost fell.

"What the fuck was that thing Izaya?" Shizuo growled at him. 

Izaya looked up at him with anger. "Let me go idiot! I don't know when more will get here!"

Shizuo blinked a few times and let him go. "What?"

Izaya rotated his shoulder around a few times to try and ease the sudden pain. "Just what I said. This isn't the only one. There was another back with the van gang and I don't know where it went!"

A sudden cracking sound drew their attention to the ground.

"I haven't seen what happens when one dies." Izaya whispered as he watched.

The creature began to dissolve, or at least that what it seemed to be at first. Upon closer inspection it was actually sinking into the ground. Black liquid began to pool around the sides as the ground began to split and crack. Both men took steps back to be a safe distance from it. It slowly began to sink into the ground as if the concrete was nothing but a puddle.

"Give up Izaya.......You opened the gate......Your blood will close it....." The voice buzzed in their minds as the creature was sucked into the ground.

"Fuck you!" Shizuo yelled. "Get the fuck out of my head you bastard!" Shizuo shook his head.

Izaya was shocked "Wait you can hear it?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes and it's pissing me off." Shizuo stopped shaking and glared at him. "I don't like things that fuck with my head."

Izaya couldn't stop a smile from curving at his lips. It was a bit of a relief to know someone else could hear it now. Even if it was this monster. He had been hearing it for days now. There were times where he wanted to drive his knife into his brain to shut it up.

"Oh shut up you flea bag. You gonna explain this shit to me or what?" Shizuo growled.

Izaya nodded. "I told you after we get out of here."

"Why? I killed the stupid thing right?" Shizuo said as he gestured to the spot the creature had been. The ground had sealed itself back up leaving nothing but stained concrete.

Izaya rubbed his forehead. "Shizu-chan. Didn't I tell you there was another? I don't really want to stay here and see if you can possibly take out- OOOFF!"

Shizuo didn't reply. Instead he tackled Izaya to the ground. The wind was knocked free from his lungs as he landed and they rolled a few times. He looked up at Shizuo who was hovering over him. He felt his stomach roll with the discomfort of him being so close, his breath against his face. Their eyes met for a moment before Shizuo moved again.

Shizuo leaned down to wrap his arms around him tight. Izaya felt like he couldn't get the breath back into his lungs as their chests were pressed together. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Izaya managed to ask as his face burned hot.

Shizuo hugged him tighter with almost rib cracking force causing Izaya to gasp, and then he rolled. As he did concrete shattered around them like a thunderbolt struck. Izaya looked to the place they had been when they finally stilled again to see the other creature had caught up. It had tried to hit them with it's huge clawed arms but Shizuo was too fast for it to land the blow.

"Bastard! Trying to hit us when we aren't paying attention? Pathetic!" Shizuo yelled as he leaned up to glare at the thing. "I thought the flea was trash but you? You're a whole fucking dump!" Shizuo looked down at Izaya who was starring at him wide eyed. "You ok?"

Izaya blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Are. You. Hurt?" Shizuo asked again irritated.

Izaya took a painful breath. "No."

"Good." Shizuo got up and lifted Izaya by his hood to get him on his feet. "Let's kill this fucker and move."

"Why?" Izaya asked quietly. 

"Hah?" Shizuo looked at him. "Because these things are killing people?"

Izaya looked at the ground feeling his heart race. "You know they want me though. You heard what that thing said to me Shizuo. Why protect or help me when you could just give me over and end it." Izaya asked. 

Shizuo looked at him for a long moment. Both of them ignored the creature's struggles to free itself from the ground. After a time Shizuo finally spoke. His voice seemed highly offended but softer. "Izaya, you really think I would just hand you over to them?" Izaya continued to look at the ground. "Fuck that. Those bastards are gonna pay for not only getting in my head, but also for killing my friends."

"I fuck with your head all the time Shizu-chan." Izaya looked up at him. "I'm still here."

"Yeah yeah. The only one that get's to fuck with my head is you." Shizuo grinned.

Izaya felt his heart speed up again as he looked back at Shizuo. "Protozan." He muttered looking at the ground. 

The creature made a loud sound that caused Shizuo to turn around. "Alright." Shizuo rotated his shoulder. "Guess I gotta play your stupid game huh!?" He yelled right before he took off running at it.

The creature looked a bit shocked as Shizuo charged. He rammed his shoulder into it's thin chest and Izaya heard a sickly snap. The creature's abdomen completely snapped in half as it flew across the street. Shizuo didn't allow it anytime to recover as he ran after it.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled as he ran after them.

Shizuo had the thing up against a wall when Izaya caught up. He grabbed each of it's long clawed arms, that were still trying to slice him apart and ripped them free from it's body. Green goop splattered on him. He tossed the arms to the side while stepping back to let the thing slide to the ground.

Izaya caught up to see the black waters begin to take it. "Glad you are finally useful for something." He smirked at Shizuo.

Shizuo looked at him from the side. "Tch."

"Well I don't know how much time I have before another comes after me." Izaya sighed regretfully. "I don't want to be around anyone when it does happen."

"So that's it?" Shizuo asked.

"For now I think. Those were the only two I saw at the... at the van." He shivered at the memory. "There is time between each attack but it isn't much. A couple hours at best but that's without killing them." Izaya turned to start walking away expecting Shizuo to follow when his hood was jerked backwards.

"Where you going flea?" Shizuo asked.

"What? Where do you think idiot. Away from here." Izaya shook himself free. "I just told you that."

"You ain't going anywhere." Shizuo stood close to him.

Izaya's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You said you would explain." Shizuo grunted at him. "So explain."

"After we got away?" Izaya said questioningly. "Did you forget?"

Shizuo looked down at him while crossing his arms. "Nah, but you said we had a few hours. So explain now why while have the time."

"Fine." Izaya took a step back. "After that I leave then. I have to figure something out to stop this."

"I'm going with you." Shizuo said simply as if it was obvious.

"Again. Excuse me? I don't need you getting in the way Shizu-chan. Once I stop all of this we can go back to trying to kill each other. That little tag team was a one time deal." Izaya replied. 

"Those things kill innocent people right? Not just you?" Shizuo asked.

"Obviously, since that is what I said before. Do you even listen protozan?" Izaya tilted his head in irritation.

"Shut up. If one of those things catches up with you it will kill anything in it's path. I ain't letting that happen. I ain't trying to protect you or anything, don't get me wrong, but I can protect others so that the same thing doesn't happen like the van gang." Shizuo looked at him waiting for more arguments.

Izaya looked down in thought. He couldn't deny that having Shizuo around would be beneficial. He killed two when Izaya didn't think he had killed any. If actually killing them granted more time to search for an answer then killing them faster was better.

"Fine." Izaya finally said. "You can follow if you want."

"Where are we going?" Shizuo pulled out a cigarette. "Back to your place?"

"Please. You think that I would let you in my apartment freely? Besides that is where it all started and I am sure those things would be ready for me there." Izaya walked on. He made sure to avoid the direction of the van. Guilt rolled in his stomach.

"You sure the van gang is dead?" Shizuo asked quietly as he followed.

Izaya didn't turn to face him. "I watched Erika get her face peeled of like an orange, Togusa sliced to bits and Kadota's entrails were sitting in his lap."

"What about walker?" Shizuo asked hopefully. "You didn't mention him."

"Ah yes." Izaya replied. "I didn't see him die really. Just saw all of him splattered on the street like he was turned into human confetti. He is quite dead as well I can assure you." 

Shizuo kept up behind him. "Fuck."

Izaya just nodded.

"Alright then, where are we going?" Shizuo blew smoke in the air. "Is there even anywhere safe?"

"To someone I think could actually help me." He didn't look back. "Shinra and Celty."

"Ah. Celty would be a good idea. I bet even she could stop these things." He agreed.

"Sure." Izaya agreed.

"So how did this start?" Shizuo asked him.

Izaya looked up as they walked. The sky was bright and white puffy clouds moved lazily across. If he didn't know any better he would have thought it just a normal day. A great day for skipping around gathering Intel. Then he heard Erika's screams in his head, blaming him for what happened and he shuddered.

"You alright?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya nodded. "Just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words from the last chapter! It takes everything I have not to just post it all but I don't want to do it all at once. I will probably make mistakes as I go, you know plot holes and such, so don't be afraid to let me know! I am trying to catch them and fix them but damn. When I write I tend to just type away with out a care in the world. I hope you enjoy this one too!!
> 
> OH and please tell me if I forgot to tag something. I'm bad at tags ;p

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fuck ton of this already written up. I've been working on it for almost a year. This is by far the fic I am calling my baby. I plan to keep going and just make a nice long fic from it. I hope you enjoy it if you into it. I'll try my best to keep consistent but when writing so much it's easy to forget things. Don't be afraid to call me out on it so I can go back and fix it! I've read this first chapter a dozen times over too.


End file.
